


New Friend

by bazypitchandsimonsnow (ChessPargeter)



Series: Askfic Kiss Meme Requests [5]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/bazypitchandsimonsnow
Summary: Baz Pitch gets dragged to his mum's coworker's kids's birthday party. He doesn't know anyone there. But there's always opportunities to make new friends.Based on "platonic kiss" prompt from Tumblr.





	New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to wrack my brain for a scenario for platonic kiss. This is what I came up with. Pure adorable child friends fluff. Hope you all like it :D

**Baz**

“Mum, why do I have to wear this?” I groan, pulling at my green plaid button down.

“Because we’re going to a party and you should look nice,” my mother coos from the driver’s seat. She has the nicest voice.

“It’s itchy!”

“That’s because it’s new.”

We get to a red light. She reaches back and pats my knee. My tension eases slightly. “Don’t worry, little puff, there’ll be plenty of kids there. I’m sure you’ll have fun.”

I put my hand over her’s “Thanks, mum.”

We arrive at the park shortly. It’s big and green with lots of shady trees. There’s a wood and metal play structure that surely can’t be safe. Next to the kiddie pool, a picnic table is draped with pink plastic sheet and covered in paper plates and food. A banner above reads “HAPPY 9th BIRTHDAY, AGATHA!”

Mum greets a man and a woman, handing them the perfectly wrapped gift box. They don’t really acknowledge me. Big people tend to ignore small people like me. I look around. There’s lots of kids running, some wearing party hats.

“Baz, sweetie.” I look up at my Mum. “Why don’t you go play, hm?”

I nod. “Okay.”

I walk slowly to the playground. I don’t know anyone here, really. The party is for my mum’s coworker’s daughter. She’s the headmaster at Watford, a fancy private school. (I’m too young to go yet. But I will someday.) There’s a blonde girl scampering around with a “birthday girl” crown. Guess that’s Agatha. She’s going up and down the slide with some of her friends. I just stand awkwardly near the edge. I don’t have a lot of friends, and neither of them are here. Plus I’m not good at making new ones. I shuffle my feet in the dirty, looking at my shoes.

“Hello!”

My head snaps up. The other boy, the source of the cheerful voice, stands right in front of me. He looks about my age. His hair is wild mess of bronze curls topped with a party hat. His tawny skin, along with his white shirt and jeans, are all covered in dirt. That wide grin threatens to split his freckled face in two.

I blink a couple times. “Hi...”

“What’s your name?”

“Um, I’m Baz.”

“I’m Simon. I like your shirt. Wanna play?”

It takes a moment for me to process all that information. Simon keeps standing there with that huge smile.

“Uh, sure.”

“Awesome!”

He grabs my wrist and hauls me forward. He drags me to the sand pit. Simon jumps in with a huge leap, and I step in gingerly behind him. We sit there cross legged. I hope I don’t get too much sand on my pants.

Simon hands me a bucket. “Here, wanna make a castle?”

“Okay.”

We pack wet sand into two yellow pails. He smushes it in, brow furrowed in concentration. I go with the more practical route of using a shovel. Of course, I finish before him.

“You ready?” I ask.

Simon nods vigorously. “On three?”

“One,” we say together, “two, three!”

Our buckets smash into the ground. We both pull them up slowly. The second I’m done, mine crumbles, and I can’t help but pout. Guess my sand wasn’t wet enough. I really wanted to make a tower.

“Hey,” Simon says, putting his dirty hand over mine, “it’s alright. Sand can be a big jerk. Wanna go on the swings?”

He’s still smiling. It’s like looking into the sun. How can one person be so bright and cheery? It’s fascinating.

“Okay,” I reply.

“Yay!”

And he’s off like a shot towards the swings. I trail behind. By the time I get there, Simon is on his stomach, throwing his weight back and forth.

“Look I’m Superman!” He shouts. He extends his body flat and makes whooshing noises. I giggle slightly.

I sit like one is supposed to on a swing. I kick my legs back and forth a bit, tossing up some dust.

“So how do you know Aggie?” Simon asks, now tracing circles in the dirt.

“I don’t,” I say curtly. “My mum just works with her parents. How do you know her?”

“Her family and mine are friends. We’ve known each other since we were babies.”

“Really?”

Simon nods vigorously. “M-hm. Her mum says we’re gonna get married one day. But Penny says I don’t have to marry anyone.”

“Who’s Penny?”

“Hey, Simon, tag!”

Another girl runs up and hits Simon’s shoulder with an amazing amount of force. Her brightly coloured clothes are just filthy as his, wild dark curly hair going everywhere. A pair of glasses slide down her nose until she pushes them back up.

“Ow, Penny!” Simon moans. “We’re not even playing!”

Penny (I must assume) puts her hands on her hips and pouts. “Well you’re definitely playing now cause you’re it!”

She dashes off across the playground. Simon looks at me and sighs. “I guess I’m playing now.”

“So it seems.”

“Wanna play too?”

I can’t remember the last time I played tag. Maybe at Dev’s house a few months ago. I usually read alone at recess when people play it at school. So I just nod. Simon smiles menacingly, and smacks my shoulder.

“Then you’re it!” He runs off giggling.

“Hey! Get back here!”

I jump off the swing. He is  _very_ fast. My feet throw up lots of wood chips as I run. We bob and weave through the structure. Down the slide, up the monkey bars, everywhere. But he can’t lose me. I just follow the bronze curls and loud laughter.

“You can’t catch me! You can’t catch me!” Simon taunts, which only fuels me more. I do not like to lose.

I finally get close enough to do what I plan. I launch forward and tackle him to ground. He practically squeals as we fall. My new shirt is going to be filthy from this, but I don’t care. I'm having too much fun. We roll and tumble on the dirty ground. Simon and I laugh and yell far too loudly. He kicks my legs and smashes his fist against my back. He’s scrappy, but I’m strong and stubborn.

“Simon Snow Salisbury _what_ are you doing?!”

We stop to look up. It’s a tall blonde woman. Her hair is curly like Simon’s but much longer. She’s definitely got the same sort of freckles and blue eyes as him. She looms over us, arms crossed and tapping the toe of her sandal.

“We’re playing, Mum,” Simon says with a sheepish smile.

“Well it looks like you’re fighting again. I thought we talked about this. It’s not nice to fight!”

I quickly stand up. “No no, don’t worry Ms. Salisbury, I attacked him first. He was just fighting back.”

Simon stands up too. “And we were just playing! I wasn’t gonna really hurt him.”

Ms. Salisbury’s lips twist, then she sighs. “Very well. As long as it was just fun. And I came here to tell you it’s time for cake.”

Simon gasps and throws his hands in the air. “I love cake!”

She giggles, ruffling his hair. “I know, dearie. Now come along. You too... oh I didn’t catch your name, sweetheart.”

I stick out my hand, like my father has taught me to. “Baz Grimm-Pitch.”

Ms. Salisbury blinks in confusion, then takes my hand. She shakes it delicately. “Hello, Baz. I’m Lucy.” Her eyebrows move together. “Is... your mother Natasha Grimm-Pitch?”

“Uh-huh.”

Lucy grins widely. Simon seems to have inherited that look from her. “Oh lovely! I should’ve known, you look just like her. But it’s been ages since we’ve seen each other. I must talk to her later. Come on now.”

I follow them to the picnic table. All the other kids are sitting down. Penny waves and pats the spot next to her, which Simon takes. I stand awkwardly, unsure what to do. There’s no room anywhere. Simon turns to look at me, expression concerned. He shoves closer to Penny and motions for me to sit. I nod graciously, then sit next to him.

Agatha’s mother brings out a huge pink cake with lots of candles. We sing together. Simon does so very loudly. He’s off key but enthusiastic. Agatha blows out her candles eagerly. Thankfully, the adults get to passing out slices quickly. I really want some cake. I love anything sugary and sweet. My father says my sweet tooth is out of control.

Simon eats with gusto. Pink icing gets all over his face, from nose to chin. I laugh at his messiness.

“Jeez Simon,” Penny sighs, “can you not find your own mouth?”

Simon sticks his tongue. Which is also covered in frosting. I chuckle even more. Simon elbows my side with a half smile.

“So, Baz,” Penny says, “what do you like to do?”

Simon nods. “Yeah what do you do for fun?” He says, mouth still filled with cake.

“Um, I read a lot, I’m learning violin, and I play football.”

“I’ve never been good at football,” Simon sighs. He turns to me wide eyed. “Could you teach me?”

“Sure, some other time. I don’t have a football here now.”

“Awesome! You can come to my house. We can play with my LEGOs!”

“Can I come too?” Penny asks.

Simon nods. “Of course! We gotta ask my mum though.”

“Ask your mum what?”

Lucy seems to manifest behind us. She kisses the top of her son’s head. He looks up at her with that Salisbury grin.

“Can Baz and Penny come over some time? We want to play football and LEGOs.”

“Sure. As long as Mitali and Natasha are okay with it. But you’re actually going to be seeing more of Baz and Penny very soon.”

Simon gasps. “What does that mean?”

“Yeah,” I say, “what do you mean?”

“I mean, that you’re all going to Watford together in a couple years.”

All three of us smile. Simon claps in excitement, bouncing in his seat. I’ve always known that I was going to go to Watford someday and I’ve always been excited, but it’s even better that I’ll know more people there. Especially Simon.

“That’s awesome!” Simon yells. “Is Aggie going too?”

“As far as I know, yes.”

Simon claps again. He turns to Penny. “What if, you and Aggie are roommates,” he turns to me, “and you and I are roommates? Then we could all have someone! And we can be one big group!”

His happiness is infectious. I can’t help but smile. “That’d be awesome.”

“Yeah!”

Simon resumes piling cake in his mouth, and so do I. (It’s very good.) Though we soon stop to discuss our favourite superheroes. I like Batman, but he makes a very strong case for Superman.

* * *

 

The sun is setting by the time Simon and I are in the sandpit again. Our sand castle is perfect. (He taught me a trick to pack the sand better.) Simon drives a stick into the top turret.

“What should we call our fortress?” he asks.

I lean my chin on my fist. “Hm. Sand Fortress?”

Simon shakes his head. “No that’s boring! How about, Dragon Castle?”

“Why dragon?”

He shrugs. “I just like dragons. Don’t you?”

“They’re cool. I like vampires more though. They’re scary!”

“True! Then this,” he gestures to our creation, “is the Dragon-Vampire Castle!”

I practically beam. “Perfect. And we’ll use our magic powers to protect it.” I pick up a stick and swish it around like a wand. Simon picks up his own and clashes it with mine.

“Baz and Simon, wizard protectors!” he shouts.

We start drawing patterns in Dragon-Vampire castle with our wands. That is, until two shadows appear over us.

“Well well,” my mum’s voice says, “what have you boys been up to?”

We turn to face our mothers. They look down at us with smiles.

“We made a Dragon-Vampire castle. And we’re the wizard guards.” Simon says. I nod in agreement.

“That's lovely, sweetie,” Lucy coos. She leans down and pinches his cheek. “My rosebud boy, the great wizard.”

“Muuuum!” He swats away her hand. “I told you that you can’t call me that anymore. I’m too big now!”

“Oh you’re never too big to be my rosebud boy. But now,” she stands up with her hand outstretched, “it’s time to head home.”

“Noooooo!” We both whine.

“Oh don’t give us that,” my mum says, “you two have been playing for hours! Lucy and I will arrange a playdate soon. Plus, I bet you’ll see plenty of each other at Watford in a couple years.”

“Alright,” Simon sighs. He stands up and shakes off the sand. I follow, brushing dirt off my shirt sleeves. We walk to our mothers. Mum leans down to my level, face all pinched together.

“Goodness Basil, your face is filthy,” she mutters. She licks her thumb and tries to wipe it off. I push her away.

“Ugh Mum! Gross!”

Simon laughs heartily. I turn to him with a scowl, but his smile makes all my ill will disappear.

“Now Simon,” Lucy says, “say goodbye to Baz.”

“Bye Baz!” He wraps his arm around me in a big bear hug, and plants a big wet kiss on my cheek. My eyes widen. Only my Mum kisses my cheek and it’s usually only a peck. It feels weird, but nice. I hug him back.

“Bye Simon.”

Simon pulls away with one last wave. I wave too. Mum and I walk in opposite direction together.

“Did you have fun today, little puff?” she asks.

Thinking about today's activity, it's been amazing. I made a friend, and that’s a big achievement for me. I absentmindedly touch the spot on my cheek where Simon kissed me. All I can think about is how much I want to see him again. Simon Salisbury, my new friend. “Yeah, definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another request done! I pretty much based this off how my friends and I played when we were little. A lot of superheroes and stuff. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> PS: These kiss requests have been keeping me very happy this summer. I'm astounded how many people want to read my work. I just want to say it's been really great. Thanks all :)


End file.
